


Click

by Chibiiwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Horror, Breaking and Entering, Horror, IwaOi Horror Week, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Photographer Oikawa Tooru, Photography, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiiwa/pseuds/Chibiiwa
Summary: Iwaizumi moved away hoping for a fresh start. I guess his new beginning wasn't as great as he thought.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 11





	Click

Iwaizumi examines the computer eyes flickering over the lines of text. The screen stares back at him as if it’s taunting him. He swallows roughly trying to regain control over his own wandering thoughts as his grip on the laptop tightens. Before he could push out multiple paragraphs of text. But now with the lack of sleep his mind and body were already pushed to the limit. With an idea now in mind he starts to type out another paragraph, his fingers dancing over the keys calloused from his previous years of volleyball. He pauses his writing almost reaching the end of the paragraph when he hears a small tinkering bell which fills the quiet room previously void of any noises.

How did she get out again?

I must have left the window open.

I'm getting more careless.

He hoists himself up off of the couch, finally opting to get up and opens the door watching the smaller cat bolt it’s way inside. 

“Oasis calm down,” A small smile creeps up onto his face, his features softening under the warm lights of the home as he recalls his first memory with the daring feline. 

She's acting quite peculiar, but that isn’t what throws him off. It’s the multiple photos of him littered over the front of his porch leading down his steps as if it’s trying to lure him into the forest. That act alone put him on edge.

He examines them for a moment, his finger dragging along the edge of one of the photos and he realizes something. 

These are fucking recent. His mind becomes flooded with different questions. 

How did they take these?

Are they watching me now? 

Do they live out in the forest as well?

He takes a step back and slams his door shut pressing his body against the frame. Is this some joke? It has to be. He digs his hands into his pocket in search of his phone. He finally retrieves the device fumbling with the buttons. He sends out a text to his friends trying to confirm his suspicions to ease his mind.

{Makki and Matsu}

Sent: Which one of you did it? It isn’t funny.

Matsu: What?

Makki: We've done a lot of ‘not funny things’ elaborate

Sent: The fucking pictures.

Matsu: No idea what you’re talking about

Makki: Yeah. Are you alright Hajime?

Sent: Fine. Just forget it.

Then who the fuck did it. Of course moving didn’t solve anything. It just cut all of his ties with anyone outside this space. No one else knew that he moved out here. Other than his parents. She said it would be for the best so he could work on his health, and his ever loving passion for words and how they fit perfectly onto a sheet of paper. It’s not like he minded it that much but being so far away made him lose touch with the people around him. A shiver creeps up his spine, his body shaking involuntarily. Iwaizumi shakes his head pulling himself out of his thoughts and opens the door bag in hand. He begins to pick up each photo, shoving it into the bag as he is led down a path through the forest. His face contorts into one of rage as he notices a small note attached to one of the photos. 

~A photo can only capture some of your beauty Iwa-chan. Enjoy these photos It did take me a while to ‘collect’ all of these.~

Now he knew for sure it wasn’t Makki or Matsu. This photo was more curated, taken by someone with some kind of past experience with photography. It was of him sitting outside on a small blanket while he ate his lunch enjoying the warmth of the summer afternoon. The previous days he truly believed he was alone in this forest. That doesn’t seem to be the case anymore. Iwaizumi finally regulates his breathing. He was tense, ready to get up and run at a moment’s notice. 

Iwaizumi grits his teeth, searing pain clouding his thoughts and vision as he tears the photo up with ease. “Leave me alone, I don’t want your creepy gifts!” 

After picking up each photo he returns home. The sun has just set and he lets out a quiet sigh trying to refocus himself at the task at hand. His friends would be useless in trying to figure out who the culprit was behind this even if he interrogated them both. The worst part about this was eyes seemed to follow him everywhere even in the comfort of his own home. Could the police even do anything about this? He hoped this would only be a one time occurrence and wouldn’t need to get the police involved. Just in case if things went downhill he kept the bag by the door. Even after counting down and repeating the things she told him to do to relax himself he could not force himself to sleep. The most gruesome scenarios flashing through his mind, the silence only fueling it. But after many sleepless nights before his body finally shut down and he finally passed out, nightmares plaguing his mind.

In the morning both the text messages and bag are gone as if nothing took place the day before. 

A while passed with no disturbance from anyone or anything. But he knew soon enough he would have to leave his home for his visit. Iwaizumi hated these ‘check ups’ ; they haven’t helped him at all and only worsened his paranoia. He didn’t put up much of a fuss though or his parents and friends would become worried about his health. Iwaizumi knew he didn’t need more people breathing down his neck. Especially after the mistake he made a few months back he couldn’t slip up again. 

Focus Hajime. 

Focus...

“How would you say your experience with moving has been so far with the move Hajime?”

“Alright.”

Why did he lie? Maybe he feared what would happen if he made these accusations without proof. Who would believe the one who shunned himself from the rest of the world? They thought he was insane, yet he was probably the most sane in this shitty town. His eyes fall shut in exhaustion. At least this session was almost over.

“Good good. Have you been keeping yourself occupied with your writing?”

“Of course.”

Who was he kidding? He can’t stomach the fact that he was being watched at every waking moment inside and outside of his own home. Working on the next fucking book hasn’t once crossed his mind. He taps his foot impatiently, his gaze lingering on that painting behind the woman. Colorful intricate lines drawn onto a canvas to brighten up the room. It had the opposite effect it made the whole room feel lifeless. The walls seemed to shift closer when his gaze drifted away and back to meet her eyes. 

“Distracted?”

“Just a bit tired today. You know how it is staying up to work.”

Work. A grin tries to force itself through his bored façade but he keeps up the act. If staying up late afraid someone is watching every step you take is work, then he’s been working constantly. 

“I see well make sure to head home and get some rest. This should conclude our check up today. Have a nice day Mr. Iwaizumi.”

“Yeah, you too.”

Iwaizumi fixes his shirt and gets up clearly done with the conversation. As he pushes open the door to exit the cold wind of the night greets him in return. A heavy sigh escapes his parted lips as he unlocks his car. The fear of being followed and watched still had him on edge, but he felt safer knowing he was in a populated place in town. Maybe a drink could settle his nerves. His fingers grip the steering wheel and he nods in agreement. Yeah a drink sounds good.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small chapter to see if anyone would be interested in reading this.


End file.
